


My wish, that will be my Despair

by JustaVeryCuddlyPerson



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: And how witches are made, Character death tag to be safe as it references Octavia von seckondorff, Edited, Gen, If you haven't watched rebellion I kind of mention the thing with dear Homura in a line, Poetry, Spoilers, but I still felt like it was good so I guess I'll post it, ive put more lines in towards the end, mostly a reflection about what I'd be like in the pmmm universe to be honest, so basically at the very least watch the anime before you read this if you don't want to be spoiled, spruced it up a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson/pseuds/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches are a born manifestation of a wish-and hope- gone wrong.<br/>Poetry. Pretty much my musings on how my wish would be twisted in pmmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My wish, that will be my Despair

**Author's Note:**

> First pmmm fanfic of sorts. My inspiration usually comes in poetry so I'm at my best when I'm writing it. Actual fics not so much (believe me, I've tried, and it never comes out well).  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

To trade my soul for a wish,  
It would be a wonderful wish to fulfil,  
But the fulfillance would be twisted and wrong,  
And I would fall to despair.  
What kind of witch would I be, I wonder?  
Sayaka was of music, that fine, screeching octave,  
Homura, bound as a slave, no choice left in her continuance.  
Kyouko unknown,  
Mami unknowable,  
Madoka never to be known,  
Shining as a goddess.  
The witch is always a reflection of the wish,  
The wish that despair would dictate wrong.  
Mine would be to protect,  
That beautiful, twisted wish of mine,  
A stab in the heart from day one.  
I would never end up alright from such a wish,  
For I would despair.  
Perhaps in life, the costume made to reflect,  
Would have a shield, and perhaps a sword,  
And a savagery to go with it.  
But it would be a double edged blade,  
And would lead me not to salvation,  
Save perhaps for a short while,  
But instead Damnation.  
'How would my grief take form?,' I wonder,  
For there is no doubt that the grief would come for me,  
And choke the life away.  
Perhaps to see them dying over and over,  
Ripped apart from both I and the existence that is them,  
So utterly heartbreaking and terrible for their end,  
Familiars cawing and pecking and slicing each other,  
The vultures of my life,  
The crows swooping and screeching upon carrion,  
Claiming it,  
While I scream in the eternity of torment,  
That my twisted life form would become.  
Yes, that sounds fitting for such a wish,  
Fitting for one who would despair in the first place,  
For why else would I despair,  
Except to see my loved ones taken away?  
A prize that I treasure,  
Like I'll never treasure anything again,  
Ripped apart in front of me,  
Taken away by death,  
Or perhaps the fleeting, disdainful pretence of a fake camaraderie,  
The reveal long in the making,  
As masks of love clatter to the floor,  
Burning to ash.  
An ash ever doomed to remain,  
A stain upon once beautiful memories,  
Now marred,  
And acidic with the rest of their betrayals.  
Yes, it sounds like my kind of despair,  
My unique presence of torment,  
In this wonderful, yet eternally unforgiving world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm unbeta'd so if you spot any errors, leave a comment below! Feedback would be nice ^_^


End file.
